(Un)Geküsst
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: Ichigo war sich nicht sicher wann er passierte – verdammt er war sich nicht mal sicher ob es wirklich passiert war! Aber…aber sein Lehrer…Freund…was auch immer! Urahara Kisuke, hatte ihn geküsst…oder nicht?


**Prompt Day 3 UraIchi Week: Different Language **

**A/N: Hallo, das ist meine erste Fanfiction auf Deutsch...es war so komisch das hier zu schreiben und ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon einmal dafür dass alles sehr viel...hölzerner klingt als in meinen Englischen Stories...Naja ich hoffe ihr mögt sie trotzdem!  
**

* * *

Ichigo war sich nicht sicher wann er passierte – verdammt er war sich nicht mal sicher ob es wirklich passiert war! Aber…aber sein Lehrer…Freund…was auch immer! Urahara Kisuke, hatte ihn geküsst…oder nicht?

Es war nun schon ein paar Tage her und Ichigo konnte nicht sagen ob es nur seine Einbildung gewesen war oder nicht. Er hatte den Abend im Shouten verbracht, Tessai und die Kinder waren unterwegs auf einem Trip und er und Kisuke…waren allein.

Als der ältere Man eine Flasche Sake aus seinem Schrank zog bekam Ichigo bereits das Gefühl, dass etwas schieflaufen könnte. Nach seinem dritten Glass Sake war diese Sorge jedoch wie weggeblasen. Man musste sagen für jemanden der vorher noch nie auch nur eine Schluck Alkohol getrunken hatte waren diese drei Gläser bereits drei zu viel.

Er erinnerte sich noch an das viele Lachen und an manche Geschichten die Kisuke ihm erzählte während sie tranken. Von ihm und Yoruichi als sie jünger waren – ihre Zeiten in der Seireitei die sie mit Scherzen und allerhand Albernheiten verbrachten. Von einem jungen Byakuya der viel zu aufbrausend war und einer noch viel jüngeren Nanao welche ein zurückhaltendes kleines Ding gewesen sei.

Es war alles lustig und spaßig und dann…und dann war da das Gefühl von warmen Lippen auf den seinen – das Gefühl einer sanften Zunge, die um Einlass bettelte…und Ichigo gab nach. Er wusste nicht mehr wie lange der Kuss anhielt und er war sich nicht sicher ob er nicht doch alles geträumt hatte da er sich an keinen anderen Part des Abends mehr erinnern konnte. Am nächsten Morgen war er in seinem eigenen Bett aufgewacht verwirrt und unschlüssig.

Und dies brachte ihn zu seiner momentanen Situation. Der Shouten lag genau vor ihm, er musste nur noch um die Ecke biege und würde direkt davorstehen. Aber sollte er? Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Wie sollte er Kisuke je wieder in die Augen sehen? Denn entweder hatte der andere ihn geküsst, oder Ichigo hatte einen Traum gehabt…einen Traum in welchem er Urahara Kisuke geküsst hat. Und Ichigo wollte wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken was dies über seine Gefühlswelt aussagte.

„Was'n bei dir los, Ichigo?" Eine Stimme sprach ihn aus dem nichts an.

Ichigo erschrak und drehte seinen Kopf so schnell, dass er fast schon Schmerzen im Nacken bekam.

„Shinji! Verdammt! Was willst du?" Fragte der orangehaarige, bereits genervt von dem Präsenz des anderen.

„Hm? Ich? Ich war auf dem Weg zu Kisuke als ich dich hier dumm rumstehen gesehen hab. Warum seufzt's n du wie'n kleines verliebtes Mädchen?" Fragte Shinji seinen Kopf leicht schieflegend und Ichigo musternd.

„K-kleines v-verliebtes Mädchen!" Ichigo fragte laut, die Wut ihm bereits zu Kopfe steigend.

„Stimmt doch!" Shinji frotzelte ein breites Grinsen bereits auf seinem Gesicht. „Wenn du Kisuke sooo unbedingt sehen willst kannst du einfach hingehen, weißt du?"

„W-was weißt 'n du schon…" Ichigo murmelte und schaute weg.

„Komm mal mit!" Shinji packte ihn am Oberarm und schleifte Ichigo in die andere Richtung, weg vom Shouten.

„So!" Sagte Shinji, bei einer kleinen Parkbank anhaltend. „Du wirst mir jetzt erzählen was passiert ist."

Es war keine Frage. Ichigo seufzte.

„…vor'n paar Tagen waren Tessai und die Kids weg…Kisuke hat mich eingeladen und…hat mir bisschen Sake angedreht…Wir haben und ganz normal Unterhalte aber-„ Hier brach Ichigo ab, seine Hände in seinem Schoß windend und seine Wangen rot werdend.

„Aber?" Fragte Shinji.

„…er hat mich geküsst…" Ichigo murmelte leise und starrte den Boden an.

„Wooww! Naja da hast du wohl nen Grund so rumzustehen." Shinji kratzte sich am Kopf. „Naja…und was is jetzt das Problem?"

„…Ich kann mich an nichts danach erinnern. Am nächsten Tag bin ich in meinem Bett aufgewacht also weiß ich nicht ob es nicht vielleicht doch nur n doofer Traum war!" Ichigos Stimme wurde lauter und lauter zum Ende hinweg, sein Ärger über die Situation endlich an die Luft kommend.

„Und ich hab absolut keinen Plan wie oder besser WAS ich Kisuke überhaupt fragen soll: ‚Ohh, fast vergessen du hast mich doch vor ein paar Tagen geküsst oder? Fand ich gut, lass mal ausgehen!' Oder: ‚Ahh ja ich hatte nen echt klasse Traum vor ein paar Nächten! Ohh? Ja du hast mich geküsst!' Beides echt großartige Varianten!"

Ein leises lachen war von seiner rechten zu hören. Ichigo drehte sich zu Shinji um, um ihn anzuschnauzen, dass er verdammt nochmal die Klappe zu halten hat…aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken.

„Na Hallo, Kisuke!" Shinji sang fröhlich. "Ich lass euch zwei dann Mal allein!" Mit diesen Worten sprang Shinji auf und verschwand in einem Shunpo schnell genug um selbst Yoruichi neidisch werden zu lassen.

„…bitte sag mir du hast davon kein Wort gehört…" Ichigo flüsterte seine Wangen ein rot so tief wie Pflastersteine.

„Ich glaube da muss ich dich enttäuschen, Ichigo…persönlich fand ich jedoch die erste Frage besser!" Kisuke sagt seinen Fächer schwingend und ein viel zu fröhliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ja? Wieso das?" Ichigo fragte zurück ein ergebenes Seufzen auf den Lippen.

„Naja wegen der frage nach einem Date natürlich! Da sagt man doch nicht nein!" Kisuke's Grinsen wurde nur breiter als er sag wie seine Antwort langsam in Ichigo's Kopf einsank.

„W-warte…du sagst…ja?"

„Aber natürlich, Ichi-chan! Ich kann dich doch nicht weiterhin auf die Folter spannen! Los geht's!" Kisuke sang glücklich, und schnappte sich Ichigos Hand.


End file.
